This invention relates in general to a method of describing by digital approximation relatively complex growth and development of a biological organism.
Biological organisms such as Drosophilia develop from a fertilized egg undergoing a series of molecular and cellular processes based on DNA-stored programming information. Decoding of such programming information from which the growth and development process may be simulated, depends on biochemical events and mechanisms currently defined by chemical models. As such, current simulation methods rely heavily on the solution of differential equations. Computer approximations for simultaneous solution of such differential equations involve robust mathematical algorithms and a considerable amount of computer memory and time.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for simpler, more efficient and more rapid simulation of the relatively complex developmental processes associated with biological organisms by a method which may be practiced through programming of a low-cost personal computer.
In accordance with the foregoing object, it is an additional object of the present invention to provide a better conceptual simulation method for understanding the growth and development of a biological organism, as a more widely accessible tool for both research and educational purposes.